My Life is Spiraling Out of Control
by XRaindropsX
Summary: Kyo and the new guest that is staying at the Sohma house can't ever seem to get along. Why, then, does he find himself falling for her, and hurting her in ways he never meant to? KyoXOC YukiXTohru
1. My Life Sucks!

_**Please send me reviews so that I know if its good or not! Read and Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 1 My Life Sucks!!

_Naomi's POV_

_Have you ever woken up one morning, and this awful feeling hits you like an angry wind blowing in your face daring you to walk through it?_

_I awoke to the brilliant sun shining valiantly like a candle flame. It was washing my face in its warmth, but then, an angry storm cloud blocked the sun like a giant basketball player blocks the midget's shot. _

_Grumbling, I got out of bed and pulled on the school uniform: a blue skirt and a white shirt. I hated wearing skirts almost as much as I hated rainy days. I liked bright sunshine so I could be outdoors._

_I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and called it good. I grabbed my school bag weighed down with books and trudged down the hall into the kitchen with a sour look on my face. Today had started out badly, and in the pit of my stomach, I had a feeling things were about to get worse._

_Rei, my older brother by 7 years, was eating his breakfast at the counter while reading the newspaper. "Morning," he said._

"_Morning," I mumbled as I poured myself some cereal._

_Rei folded the paper neatly and set it on the counter next to him. He leaned in towards me. "Look, Naomi, I have something I need to tell you."_

"_Ya, what?" I added some milk._

"_Well, I'm transferring to another college, but I can't take you with me," he grimaced when he said the last part._

"_What? You're leaving me?" I cried angrily as I slammed the milk jug onto the counter. "Where am I supposed to stay? You can't make me stay with Uncle Fletcher. I won't go!"_

"_I'm not making you stay with him. Couldn't you stay at a friends house? At least until I come back for you," Rei replied._

"_Rei," I gave him a hard look. "I have no friends, at least, none that I would feel comfortable enough to ask!" I was fuming now. How could he abandon me like this?_

"_Could you just ask around?" he asked rather impatiently._

"_Hey! Don't you get snippy with me! You're the one abandoning me!" I stood up, pushing my stool back._

"_I'm not abandoning you! You think I want to leave? I need to go to get my degree," he was getting angrier too._

"_I bet you're glad you have to go, so you can get rid of me," I yelled._

"_That isn't true, Naomi. And frankly, you're being unfair. I had no choice in the matter to raise you, but I did, and now that I finally have a chance to pursue my own happiness, you're angry with me. You're sabotaging my happiness like you do every other time!"_

"_What are you talking about? I don't do that!"_

"_I could never go out and party on the weekends with all my friends in high school because you were too young to be left alone."_

"_Well, pardon me. I didn't realize I was that much of a burden to you." Without a second glance, I had snatched up my bag and stormed out of the house, ignoring Rei's calls behind me._

_People were staring at me as I came out of the house. Our fight hadn't been very quiet. Yuki and Kyo Sohma, who were with Tohru Honda, were among the people staring at me._

_Great, Kyo. We never had gotten along. We were like cats and dogs, always butting heads. _

_Pulling up the hood of my jacket, I tried walking passed them without having to talk to them, but luck was not on my side today._

"_Miss Roshi, is everything okay?" Yuki asked me. His eyes were filled with genuine concern._

"_Yep. Me and Rei were just having an argument like all siblings do," I covered. What I wanted to say was 'kin of like how you and Kyo fight all the time' but I repressed the urge._

"_I overheard him telling you to ask for a place to stay. There's plenty of room at our house," Yuki smiled._

"_I don't want to be a burden to you," I shook my head._

"_It's no burden," he assured me with his usual smile that could melt many a girl's heart like ice. I, however, don't like Yuki like that._

"_It's not you I'm worried about," I said as I cast my glance towards Kyo, who seemed to be sulking._

"_Oh, he'll leave you along. Won't you, Kyo?" Tohru said._

"_I don't see why she has to stay with us," Kyo whined._

_Yuki stared him down. "She has nowhere else to go." If looks could kill, Kyo would have been mince meat about five minutes ago._

_They argued for a good minute before the punches started flying. Tohru stood next to them trying frantically, like a chicken with its head chopped off, to stop them._

_I pulled Tohru back and slipped between Yuki and Kyo. I blocked Kyo's punch with my arm, and Yuki stopped himself. But, I didn't block the punch from Kyo's other hand and he caught me in my cheek._

_It seemed like everyone went quiet and still, afraid to move, all at once. They all just stared at me._

_I whipped blood from the corner of my mouth. I felt a fat lip coming on. My cheek hurt so bad it felt like I had been hit by a train. Inside, I was impressed by his strength._

"_It seems like not everyone agrees that I should stay with you guys, so I decline your generous offer, Yuki. Thanks anyway," I said in an even tone, struggling not to let my anger get the best of me. "I'll figure something out. Maybe camp out in the forest. I'll talk to you later." With that, I strode away._

_I had remembered Tohru telling me about how she had lived in a tent on her own before she moved in with Yuki and Kyo. If she could do it, I could do it._

_I checked my watch. It was only 8:15, and so much had already happened. My life sucks! What was I going to do?!_


	2. I’m All Alone!

**Please Review. If you don't like something, I'll never know unless you tell me. If you really like something, it is always encouraging to hear it so you know you are doing it right. The more reviews, good or bad, the faster I'll put up the next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

Chapter 2 I'm All Alone!

Yuki's POV

I stood there watching Naomi walk away from us massaging her already swollen cheek. She usually has such a temper, why she didn't attack Kyo was beyond me. She usually took every chance she got to attack him, and, in my opinion, he would have deserved it.

"That was low, even for you," I told Kyo, gritting my teeth. My hands were in fists at my side. I wanted so much to lash out and hit him, but for Tohru's sake, I held back.

"What are you talking about?" he asked defensively. He was in a fighting stance as if ready to take on anything, although, he wouldn't be able to defend himself against my wrath.

"I'm talking about Naomi. You know, she has as big a temper as you, and she walked away. She didn't try to purposefully hit you," I said, anger coating the words like sugar on a sugar donut.

"What are you trying to insinuate?" He cocked an eyebrow and glared at me through his red, evil eyes.

"That you hit her on purpose," I answered bluntly. When he was about to argue, I held up a hand and continued, "I know you two don't get along. You've been waiting for a moment to get her back after she made a fool out of you in PE the other day."

"That isn't true!" Kyo yelled. "Besides, volleyball is a girl sport, and I have never played before. I wouldn't use that as an excuse."

"No? Then go apologize and tell her she can stay with us," I shrugged. "It would only be right."

He glared at me for a moment before snatching up his bag, which he had dropped and headed for school. "I don't have to."

I sighed, "Come on Tohru. Sorry you had to see that."

Once we entered the school building, we knew everyone must have seen Naomi's face. The students were talking about her fat lip and bruised cheek all morning. I chuckled. Everyone was going to throw a fit when they saw Kyo. If they talked to her, then they would all know what had happened. Not that I cared what happened to that stupid cat, he could get pummeled by every kid in the school, and I still wouldn't intervene and help.

But, I was surprised to hear that that was not the rumor going around. Hana and the Yankee came up behind us.

"Did you guys see Naomi's face? She says she and her older brother were throwing around a baseball, and she missed. That seems like a bad bruise for a baseball. Her brother would have had to chuck it at her as hard as he could to produce a bruise that big," the Yankee informed us. "I think there is more to the story than she is telling everyone."

Tohru and I exchanged looks. Why hadn't she just told the truth?

Naomi's POV

I hadn't told anyone at school the truth about how I had received the bruise and fat lip. All through school I received questioning looks from the teachers, and later, my boss. They probably knew I was lying and thought my brother was the one that had punched me.

I desperately wished for someone to talk to, but I had no real friends. I had transferred to this school in the middle of last year, and I hadn't had time to make friends. I was too busy with my job after school at a local café to make friends. With Rei going to college, I had to help pay for our food and necessities.

It seemed as if everyone was scared of me. Sure, I was more of a tomboy, and I did have a bit of a temper, but surely there was one person in the whole school who could stand me.

Only Yuki had ever tried talking to me. He was the closest thing to a real friend I had. Tohru was a good friend, but then, she was nice to everyone, so I never counted her. She never went out of her way to talk to me. She only talked to me when Yuki would. Them two were, like, attached to the hip.

As I was walking through the streets, I felt as though someone were following me, and I could hear the sound of someone walking, but when I turned, I didn't see anyone. It was too dark out to see, and my brother had warned me of thugs out at night.

I glanced nervously over my shoulder, again. This time, I saw a figure who was shrouded in the dark abyss of shadows, which seemed to be consuming him.

I turned down an ally, only to find a dead end. Panic-stricken, I searched my pockets for a weapon the footsteps could be heard creeping slowly towards me.

I closed my eyes when my search for a weapon came up empty; it's not like I carried a pocket-knife with me everywhere I went. But, I wasn't going to go down without a fight. As soon as he was right behind me, I swung my leg back hitting him where it counts.

The figure fell to his knees, groaning. I recognized the voice, but it couldn't be him.

"Kyo? I'm sorry. I thought you were a crazy thug or something. Why were you creeping up on me?" I said with concern, though I never knelt down to help him. I was still angry from this morning.

"Well, I was going to say something when you kicked me," he grumbled, holding himself.

"Call it payback for this morning. Now, we're even," I smiled slightly in amusement.

"I don't find it a fair trade-off. Anyway, well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," he took a deep breath and stood up. "I wanted to apologize for this morning. Look, I loose my temper easily, and… well…I-"

I held up a hand. "Don't worry about it. It was a bad day anyway. You just added to it."

"You can stay with us if want," he mumbled.

I gave him a hard look. "Oh gee I can? You sound so enthused," I said with sarcasm. "Yuki told you to say that, didn't he?"

"So what if he did." He frowned in anger.

"This is just a pity apology and a pity invitation. Well, I don't need it. No thank you." I turned my back on him.

"Hey, I'm just trying to do the right thing, here." I could tell he was fuming. His voice rose with every word.

"For the first time in your whole entire life!" I turned on him then and glared him down.

"Oh, like you know me so well!" He didn't back off. He stood his ground, staring me down, baiting me to look away first.

"I know you well enough. I'm a good judge of character." I wouldn't be the first one to look away.

"That makes it all better."

We stared each other down, neither daring to even blink. Neither one of us ready to back down. We were daring the other to step down first. I for one was not going to be first.

"Kyo? Naomi?" came Tohru's voice. She was staring at us from the mouth of the ally.

"It's us, Tohru," I took a deep breath, calming myself down. I knew how much Tohru hated fighting.

She came towards us in her work uniform. She had to have heard us fighting. Heck, the whole town probably could.

"Are you two fighting again?" she asked, though I knew she already knew the answer.

I nodded. Kyo and I looked away simultaneously. Kyo just leaned against the side of a building. As Tohru passed a trash bin, a black alley cat jumped out at her.

Startled, she fell forwards into Kyo, who bumped into me.

I heard a noise, like a pop, then orange smoke filled the ally. I coughed and stuttered as I tried to make sense of where everyone was. What was that smoke from?


	3. The Sohma Secret

I would just like to take a moment and thank Waterdemon9 for her feedback. Anyways please review after you read- good or bad. Please enjoy

**Chapter 3 The Sohma Secret**

Naomi's POV

I coughed and stuttered through the smoke as it slowly cleared. I could make out a figure, Tohru, sitting next to a cat and a pile of…clothes?

"Tohru, are you alright?" I asked as I got to my feet and dusted myself off. "Where's Kyo? Why is a cat sitting in his clothes?"

Even in the dark of night, I could see Tohru's already pale face turn white. I just had to put two and two together to get the answer that was right in front of me.

"Don't tell me that's Kyo," I said, raising any eyebrow and pointing at Kyo like I was a toddler.

Tohru nodded silently, refusing to look me in the eye out of fear of what I'd do or because she was embarrassed I didn't know.

I picked him up for a better look. He looked like a normal, everyday alley cat. Nothing out of the ordinary, except of course it was Kyo.

"Kyo?" I shook him, hoping to transform him back. Needless to say it didn't work.

"Hey! Cut it out! I'm not some rag doll!" he cried out angrily.

I screamed and dropped him, backing away from him like he was a vile disease. "You can talk too?"

"I didn't choose to be like this you know! I didn't ask to be different. I can't help it if it's a family curse." Kyo yelled defensively.

"A family curse? Does that mean Yuki is like you?"

"He's a rat," Tohru answered looking up at me as if to gauge my reaction. She seemed almost scared.

"A cat and a rat. It makes sense why you two are always fighting. So, how do you change back?" I chuckled lightly.

"It varies from time to time. Shouldn't be too long now," Kyo answered as a small popping noise, the same as before, echoed off the walls and orange smoke sprang forth like the rush of a waterfall. In the small alley cat's place stood Kyo in all of his glory.

Tohru squealed and turned around panicky. I turned my head. Smirking at Tohru, I said, "Come on, why are you freaking out?"

"Why aren't you freaking out?" she retorted covering her eyes and refusing to move her head.

I shrugged. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Tohru's and Kyo's, who was now fully dressed, mouths fell open.

"Relax. I have an older brother and let's just say his friends weren't shy." I shrugged again, "And, I've had some serious relationships before."

Kyo, who- I could have sworn- looked jealous, dropped it and said, "You'll need to come with us; Shigure will want to know."

As Tohru and I followed in step behind him, I asked, "Who's Shigure?"

"My older cousin. Now, when you meet him, he's a bit of a pervert, so don't listen to what he says," Kyo warned.

I nodded. If I could deal with Rei's college friends, I could handle some immature testosterone charged male.

After a few minutes, we arrived at the Sohma house. It was quite big, bigger than I had expected.

Yuki opened the sliding door, and he smiled when he saw me, "Naomi, a change of heart?"

"Sorry Yuki," I shook my head. "Kyo said Shigure would want to know that I know about your secret."

He frowned and looked at Kyo.

"Tohru bumped into me," Kyo said defensively.

"It was all my fault!" Tohru cried.

Yuki looked at me and motioned for me to follow. "Come on, he's in his study. Stay here, I'll go get him." Yuki disappeared down the hall and left me in the living room with Kyo and Tohru.

I took a seat at the table with the others. I waited nervously with butterflies in my stomach, like the kind you get before an important event.

A man with dark hair, who was wearing a grayish kimono, came into the room followed by Yuki. Both took a seat at the table.

"This is Shigure Sohma, our cousin," Yuki introduced me.

"So, you're Naomi Roshi?" Shigure asked giving me the once over. His eyes lingered on my chest.

Clearing my throat, I shifted positions and nodded, "That's me." Even though he was an immature pervert, I still hoped I passed his expectations on my being able to know the secret- not on how he thought of my body.

"I hear you know our secret. How do you feel about it?" His eyes found my own. He was dead serious now, but I could tell he was just an immature adult, acting like a teenager.

I shrugged. "It caught me by surprise, but I don't really care. Everyone is different; everyone has secrets."

"I like your attitude; I'll have to talk to Akito, of course, but you shouldn't have to have your memory erased," Shigure said happily.

"Akito? My memory was going to be erased?" Questions popped into my head like popcorn with maximum heat.

"Akito is the head of the family and bears our curse. Outside the family, no one is supposed to know about our little secret. We have made a few exceptions," he replied glancing at Tohru.

I didn't say anything as Shigure left to talk to Akito. It was a lot to process, a lot to think about. I could understand not telling everyone, but why did they have to erase the memories of the ones that did find out? Was the curse really so terrible? It could be worse- they could turn into blood sucking vampires.

"Well, I better get home," I said at last as I stood up. I wasn't looking forward to talking to Rei after our fight this morning, but it had to be done.

"I'll walk you out the door," Tohru said, getting up.

"See you at school," I waved to Yuki and walked with Tohru to the door.

"Look, Naomi, please give Kyo a chance. He's not as bad when you get to know him," Tohru said.

I smiled, "Somehow I doubt it, but I'll try and put up with him, but he has to try to get along with me."

"Does that mean you'll stay with us?" Tohru asked eagerly, her eyes lighting up.

"No. I want Kyo to ask me, and I want him to mean it. No pitying me." I cringed when disappointment flashed into her eyes. I hated that feeling. I'd rather have someone mad at me than disappointed at me.

"I'll talk to him." Tohru commented, determined to get Naomi and Kyo to be friends.

"Got to run. Talk to ya later." I waved as I headed home.

I quietly opened the door to my house and tried to soundlessly close it behind me. I was halfway to my room when Rei stopped me.

"No, I haven't found anyone yet. I'll try harder tomorrow," I told him before he got a word out. I pushed passed him and went into my room. I couldn't talk to Rei, not yet.

I sighed as I looked through my open window. Maybe Kyo would work up the courage to ask me to stay, that would make Rei happy.

Thanks again. Please review.


	4. I Give In!

So, what do you think so far? Should I keep going? Please review and enjoy

**Chapter 4 I Give In!**

Tohru's POV

I had finished telling Yuki what Naomi had told me only moments before, that she would only stay if Kyo asked her to stay and meant it, really meant it. I was the optimistic one, and I knew that chance was slim to none.

"That's going to be hard," Yuki said thoughtfully. "We'll just have to force him to." He stared off into space, devising a plan.

"Poor Naomi. You know, most people would have been freaked out to see people transform, but she wasn't. It didn't even really bother her that much. I wonder why," I commented. It was almost too good to be true, someone actually accepting them without being weirded out by it. Even I was a little freaked in the beginning; heck, I still got a little uncomfortable.

"I don't know, but I think I'll go talk to Kyo; you know, try and talk him into it, yet make it seem like it's his idea. See you in the morning," Yuki said as he headed for Kyo's room, his face set with determination.

About ten minutes later, I could hear the two of them yelling at the top of their lungs as if they didn't care the whole of Tokyo could probably hear them. I waited patiently for Yuki's door to slam shut before I went to find Kyo and talk to him myself. This happened often and I was used to it; I knew the routine.

I found Kyo in his usual spot on the roof. "Kyo? Can I sit with you?" I asked before sitting down beside him. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

He shrugged in response.

"Look, I know you and Naomi don't get along, but you need to ask her to stay with us. She's been through a lot, and I think she deserves it. She's not a bad person, just rough around the edges," I explained to Kyo, looking him in the eyes to show him how much I wanted her to stay.

"Oh, not you too! Why do you want her to stay so badly?" Kyo let out an exasperated cry and hung his head between his knees, angered that everyone was ganging up on him. For a moment, I felt bad. But, Naomi needed a home, and Kyo's pride needed to be deflated a little.

"She lost both her parents in a plane crash, and she was all alone with her brother. Now, he's leaving her too, so now she's all alone with no family. I guess, she reminds me… of me."

He didn't say anything, just stared off into space. I wondered what he was thinking about. Was he actually considering what I was saying? Would he ask her? Could the two of them become friends?

"Couldn't you put aside your pride just once? Naomi did when she lied about you punching her. Be the bigger person."

Naomi's POV

I was walking to school the next morning lost in my own thoughts of what I was going to do if Kyo never set his pride aside and asked me to stay with his family when Kyo stopped me just outside school building.

"Hey, you can stay at our house," he said casually watching two girls giggle as they passed us. I recognized them as members of the Prince Yuki Fanclub, which I had been invited to join but had declined.

I shook my head turning back to Kyo. "No thanks. Tohru told you to tell me that." I brushed passed him and continued on my way.

"So what if she did? It doesn't matter," Kyo narrowed his eyes at me, more angry than ever.

I shook my head. He was too dense to realize I wanted him to ask me because he wanted me to stay, not because people told him to. "You know, Kyo, Tohru has you wrapped around her finger. You're like her little training monkey who can't act proper on his own. Grow up!" I stormed off into the school.

School, being school, was dull and boring. Throughout the day, I tried to forget about the argument we had that morning, I was starting to feel a little guilty. I was angry and upset and took it out on him.

Trying to forget about it before I went to work, Kyo stepped in front of me and blocked my path, "I want you to stay at our house. I mean it," Kyo told me, still unable to look me in the eyes.

I shook my head. "Having told me you mean it doesn't make it true." I pushed passed him once again. I wasn't in the mood to start an argument, and I certainly wasn't going to apologize for earlier.

I never really expected him to mean it. His pride was too high. I was just planning on wearing him done before I would finally accept. Kyo didn't have the heart to mean it. I sometimes wondered if he even had a heart.

He truly surprised me when he jumped out at me when I was on my way home. I screamed like a little baby and knew I was never going to live it down, so I decided to act like I didn't care.

"God, Kyo!" I clutched my chest. "What're you my stalker?" I tried to calm my heart and regulate my breathing. I took out my inhaler and took a deep gulp of it. I had a slight case of asthma, nothing major.

"Ha, ha so funny. Look, I give up. I want you to stay. If I had no where to go, I would hope you'd offer me a place. Sure, we'll probably butt heads, but I'll honestly try very hard not to provoke you," he said quickly as if it would be less painful to get it all out fast.

I looked at Kyo long and hard. It was making him nervous I could tell. But, he had surprised me, and I wanted to make sure an alien hadn't invaded his body and influenced him to say it.

"Was it that hard, Kyo?" I asked with a smile. I let out a small chuckle and shook my head. He was full of surprises it seemed.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe I had actually accepted his offer. He had been prepared for me to push passed him and blow him off. _I _had surprised _him_.

"I give in. I'll move in with you guys," I nodded, my smile widening from ear to ear. I loved it when I won, especially with Kyo, who was so very easy to beat, but it didn't make the victory any less sweeter.

He just stared off into my eyes, uncertain of what to say or do next. Should he lead me home, or should he just leave?

"I'll move in tomorrow. I don't have a lot, so it won't take long," I broke the awkward silence for him.

"Okay," he just nodded and rocked on his heels with his hands in his back pockets.

"Thank you Kyo." My smile softened. He had done me a great deed and I wanted to be as sincere as possible.

He nodded opening his mouth then closing it again before he finally asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I nodded, expecting something I couldn't answer or wouldn't want to answer.

"Why didn't it freak you out when I transformed?" He was looking me square in the eyes now, no nervous avoidance of the eyes or looking away. This was full on.

I sighed. "Well, I've been through a lot, and I didn't chose to have this life, just as I know you didn't chose to be what you are. My brother had said the same thing to me that day you caught us fighting, that he didn't choose to raise me on his own, it just sort of happened. So, it really hit home. If I don't like someone, it isn't because of what they are, it's because of who they are."

He nodded, taking it all in. I wondered if that was what he had wanted to hear, or if there was more.

"Well, I better start packing," I turned to leave, but I stumbled over my own feet, which you only see in cartoons when the girls trip at the worst of times over nothing (cough-Kagome from InuYasha-cough).

I fell backwards into Kyo, and we tumbled to the pavement in a heap, Kyo breaking my fall. I grimaced expecting to hear the familiar 'pop' and then the orange smoke to fill the alleyway.

I frowned. I had 'hugged' Kyo. Shouldn't he have transformed? I waited for a second, but nothing happened. I should have been on top of a cat, instead I was snuggled in between to a very muscular, athletic chest and his toned arms. I had never noticed how in shape Kyo was. I was impressed, though I would never tell him so.

"Kyo?" I asked as I got off of him, I was more than a little disappointed, but it wasn't because I liked him, it was because I wanted to keep feeling how toned and athletic he was.

"I know," he said standing up with a frown on his face.

"Why didn't you transform?" I asked baffled stepping back to give myself some distance.

He shook his head. "I have no idea." He was lost in thought.

Was I special in some way? Was I the only one that didn't make them transform? Why was that? What made me any different from anyone else?

"We should probably go tell the others," Kyo told me as he grabbed my arm and lead me back down the alley.

"Can I try hugging you again? Maybe it was a fluke," I asked, and much to my distaste, I hugged him. I didn't want to hug him any more than I had to. I didn't like Kyo that way, and I knew he felt the same. Still nothing happened- no 'pop' no orange smoke, but why?

"Kyo? Naomi?" came a voice.

We tore apart from each other as if we had been caught doing something very naughty. It was the Yankee, one of Tohru's friends. Great, word was going to get around that Kyo and had been hugging.

How were we going to explain this?

Please review. Thanks for reading


	5. Meeting the Family

Please review and enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Family Already?**

Naomi's POV

"Kyo? Naomi?" asked the very confused Yankee. She couldn't understand why we were hugging when we despised each other so much. She probably thought it was some sort of a tryst for us lovers. Ugh, I wanted to barf thinking of what must have been going through her head.

Kyo and I tore apart from each other quickly like the other was something poisonous. We looked away from each other, unable to look the other in the eyes. I tried to come up with a plausible excuse.

"Oh, Uo, we were…well, um…What I mean is-" I stuttered for the right words, but nothing would come. All I could think of was babble.

"She fell, and I caught her," Kyo finished calmly. He seemed undeterred by the whole incident, as if he was glad it happened. How could he keep up such a front? We weren't even really hugging, and I really doubted he felt lust for me.

The Yankee gave Kyo a hard look before turning her unwavering gaze to me. It felt like her eyes were looking right through me. I felt nervous for a second, but then I couldn't remember why. Kyo and I weren't doing anything wrong. "If you say so," she shrugged.

"Did you need something?" I asked impatiently, now. I had had enough of trying to convince her, and she obviously had her own thoughts as to what the two of us were doing. Nothing we said would change her mind. Great, the whole school was going to hear about this. Ugh!

The Yankee shook her head, "I was just passing by, and I thought I recognized you. See you later," With that, she was gone. I sighed; why did Tohru's friends have to be so freaking nosy?

Kyo and I let out a sigh of relief as Kyo led me back to his house. We had to tell Shigure and the others. This was major; this wasn't suppose to happen. But why? Why me? How was I different from any other person?

We found Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru eating supper at their little table. I wasn't too sure what it was, but I recognized rice. Tohru was a great cook, so it had to taste as delicious as it looked.

"Sorry to barge in on you while you're eating," I apologized.

"But this is important," Kyo cut in impatiently. "I think it's best if we showed you rather than tell you," Kyo nodded to me, holding out his arms.

I walked passed Kyo and over to Yuki. I didn't want to hug Kyo again. Once was enough. As I stood behind Yuki, I saw Kyo's bewildered expression. I smiled to myself as I leaned down and hugged Yuki.

I felt him tense, waiting for the inevitable. When nothing happened, he jumped up, and I saw Tohru freeze in shock, uncertain if she really saw what she thought she did. Shigure's mouth drop open, exposing the recently chewed food in his mouth. Little morsels fell back onto his plate. If the moment wasn't so serious, I would have laughed out loud.

"How is that even possible?" Yuki asked looking to Shigure for the answers the rat didn't have.

Shigure shook his head in response, "I have no idea, but I better go talk to Akito. Naomi, why don't you move in tonight. The boys will help you carry your things. It would be best if you were here in case Akito wants to see it for himself."

I nodded in understanding, and we left, going our separate ways. Oh boy, what had I gotten myself into this time? Was I some sort of a freak? What would this entail? Why was I different? A million questions popped into my head that I had no answers to, and probably wouldn't have any for a while.

Rei wasn't home when we arrived, so I let us in. Tohru helped me pack as the boys waited in the main hall. I stuffed all my clothes into two giant suitcases. In another suitcase, I threw my memorabilia. In a bag, I dumped my books. I was such a nerd when it came to books. I loved losing myself in the words and pretending I was the main character. Their life always seemed so much better than mine, and I longed to have a happy ending.

Tohru and I drug down the bags and suitcases, and Kyo and Yuki took them out of our hands. I took one last look around the room, and turned… only to smack into Rei, a very upset Rei.

"What's going on? You aren't running away because of our fight are you?" my brother asked angered looking from Yuki to Kyo to Tohru to me.

"No, I found someone to stay with, so they offered to help carry my stuff," I answered. "Why don't you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up."

They nodded and left.

"I was hoping we'd be on better terms when you left," Rei gave a sheepish smile. I knew he was going to miss me, though he would never say it. He was too proud; too much of a man to say anything.

I smiled guiltily. "I'm sorry, Rei. I just overreacted, like usual. It's just that I'll miss you. And you are my only family left. I was afraid that I wouldn't find anyone and you'd just leave me. But, I know that won't ever happen. It's just that I'll miss you so much."

I was surprised when he admitted, "I'll miss you too. But, I swear, I'll be back for you. It will be only for a year, two at the most. I know you'll be seventeen or eighteen, but we'll need each other." he forced a smile.

"I'll be waiting," we hugged each other tightly. "I love you, Rei."

"I love you too," he let go. "I'll keep in touch. I'll call you every Sunday night, or you call me. Whatever works.

"Talk to you then. I better go." Tears threatened to fall as I turned and left. I tried to blink them back, but they just spilled forth like a small river. On the walk back to the Sohma's, I cried my eyes out.

When I arrived at the Sohma's, I sniffed and whipped the tears from my eyes before I entered. There was no way I was going to let Kyo see me cry. It was my weakness.

I entered the house, and Tohru greeted me. I said, "Can you just show me to my room? I'm really tired."

"Of course," she nodded and ld me upstairs to my room She shut the door behind her. My stuff was at the foot of the newly made bed. I'd put it away later. I sighed as I crawled under the covers and cried myself to sleep.

Kyo's POV

As I was sitting on the roof, as I usually did at night to clear my head and think, I heard Tohru and Naomi enter Naomi's new room. They didn't say anything to each other before Tohru left, closing the door behind her.

I heard an undistinguished noise. I crept closer to the side of the roof and listened intently. She was crying. It saddened my heart to think she was in her room alone with no one there to comfort her.

She had gone through quite an ordeal in the passed two days. And, she was leaving the only family she had. It would take a toll on anyone. I was impressed she lasted this long. I admired her strength.

I sighed. Just because she was living with me, didn't mean I had to start being nice to her or like her. So, why did I feel a pang of compassion? Her moving here shouldn't have made any difference.

Naomi's POV

I awoke the next morning to the bright sun shining from outside as if it was trying to brighten my mood. Rubbing my eyes, I tried to make sense of my surroundings. Then I remembered.

I got up and threw my suitcases onto the bed. I put my clothes in the dressers. I had a nightstand, a desk , and the tops of the dressers to put my stuff. I took out all my picture frames and scattered them on my nightstand and dresser. All my books were stacked on my desk, and I hung my posters on the walls. When the suitcases were empty, I pushed them under my bed.

I changed out of my pajamas and into tight shorts and a tight shirt. After I ran a brush through my knotty hair, I found the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Satisfied, I headed down stairs.

What I met startled me. The living room was full of people I had never met. Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were amongst these strangers chatting away.

Yuki saw me and came to my side. "Surprise!" he laughed. "This is some of the members of the Sohma family. Shigure kind of told everyone about you, and they all wanted to meet you."

"How nice of Shigure," I forced a smile on the outside. On the inside, I wanted to murder Shigure. I was carefully plotting how I would go about it when Yuki pulled me out of my thought.

"Come on, I'll introduce you," Yuki pulled me after him. He stopped in front of a man with brown hair who was talking with Shigure. The man seemed Shigure's age. "This is Hari, he's a doctor, Akito's personal doctor."

I shook Hari's hand as he looked me over. This man was all serious. He wasn't as immature as Shigure, thank the lord!

When everyone heard Yuki introducing us, everyone came and huddled around us. Yuki gestured to everyone in turn, "That's Hatsuharu- Haru, Kisa, Momiji, and Hiro."

"So, you're Naomi?" asked the boy named Haru. He was rather cute with his white and black hair. He seemed almost biker like, yet wasn't. He looked like the bad boy every girl's father never wanted anything to do with. But, Haru was different. He was cool and pulled off his look. I didn't feel intimidated standing next to him.

"Hello?" I waved nervously. I felt very awkward as everyone was looking me over and examining me.

"We're all members of the Zodiac. Want to see what I am?" the blonde boy, Momiji asked enthusiastically. He seemed very childish. I wondered what grade he was in, third, maybe fourth. The kid was a little too hyper for his own good.

"Uh, sure," I nodded. He went and hugged Tohru. A bunny in his place. He bounded back over to me and jumped into my arms. I smiled. This family was certainly one I had never met before.

I talked to each one of them, but I enjoyed Haru's company the most. He really talked to me to get to know me, not to find out why I could hug them. "So, how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm in Momiji's class, a year below you," he answered seriously.

I burst out laughing. "Seriously, what grade is Momiji in? Fourth? Third?" He couldn't be serious.

Haru didn't smiled. "I wasn't kidding. I was serious."

I closed my eyes and rubbed at my temples, utterly embarrassed. I tried to change the subject. "And, you're the cow, right?"

He nodded. "Yep. I can hug Tohru if you don't believe me." He offered with a smile.

I shook my head and laughed. "I believe you."

We talked until he had to leave, just simply getting to know each other. Haru Sohma. He was HOT!

Please review


	6. He Said What?

Please review, the more reviews, the faster I'll update. Anyway, read and enjoy!

**Chapter 6 He Said What?**

Yuki's POV

When I walked into the kitchen, earlier than I would have liked, a way to hyper Kyo was glaring across the table at a carefree Haru as if his life depended on it. I had awoken to their constant bickering, again. I sighed as I shook my head. That stupid cat was always picking a fight with someone. If it wasn't me, it was someone else. Couldn't he go a day without angering someone?

Exhausted, I took a seat next to Haru and laid my chin in my hands as my elbow rested on the table. I could have fallen asleep again if it wasn't for the tension in the air. I had learned a long time ago not to ask what they were fighting about. Something dumb no doubt.

Sighing, I read the paper, which was laid neatly on the table. Shigure probably hadn't read it yet. About ten minutes later, Naomi came bustling into the kitchen in a tight tank top that was too short, running shorts, and running shoes with her hair pulled back and out of her face. She grabbed a slice of bread out of the bag and put it in the toaster, wrapping the bag around the rest of the bread to keep it fresh/

"Going jogging?" I asked setting the paper down. I noticed both Haru and Kyo had stopped arguing when she had entered the room.

"Yep, I haven't ran in awhile, and I need to. It gives me time to think," was her quick, energetic reply as the toast popped up, and she stuffed the piece of toast in her mouth and was gone as fast as she had arrived. How could she, or anyone for that matter, be so hyper in the mornings?

I sighed again, debating on what I was going to do next. Should I go check on the secret base? I decided to try and break the tension. That stupid cat was such a baby, he looked for trouble. Why couldn't he learn to just leave things be? "So, Haru, what are you doing here anyway?" I asked, truly curious.

"What?" he asked with mock innocence that worked for Haru so well. "Can't I come and see you without you jumping to conclusions? You are my favorite cousin after all."

"But I never-" I was going to defend myself and explain that I was only curious when I was cut short.

"He's here to hit on Naomi," Kyo pounded the table with his fist for emphasis, the anger clear in his eyes. But, I noted the jealousy there too. I frowned. Was Kyo jealous that Naomi actually might like Haru? Did Kyo like Naomi? Kyo had feelings for someone other than himself?

"Keep it down boys," Shigure told us, or more Kyo, as he came in , a pencil sticking out from behind his ear, and a manuscript in his hands. I walked to the table and picked up the paper and thumbed through it. "Hey, it says here that there is a dance next weekend. You better find girls now before all the good ones are taken." With that, he left back the way he had come.

_Random_, I thought.

"What was that all about?" Kyo asked, the anger abated for the moment, the conversation from before forgotten. He slumped back against his chair as he gazed off into space.

"So, Yuki, who are you going to ask to the dance?" Haru asked as he placed his chin in his palm and seemed to be thinking whom he wanted to ask.

"I'm going to ask Tohru," I nodded thinking of the perfect way to ask. Should I just come right out and ask or build up to it?

"Naturally. What about you Kyo?" Haru asked, still off in his little dream world, thinking. Though Haru thinking was a scary concept.

Kyo crossed his arms firmly to make a statement. "Who says I'm going to go?" His red eyes eyed Haru warily.

"But you have to go," Tohru told him as she walked into the room. She came up to Kyo and kneeled in front of him. "It will be so much more fun if everyone would come."

Kyo sulked like a little baby.

I smiled and turned my attention to Tohru. "Want to go with me, Miss Honda?" I asked.

"Oh sure, Yuki," a very prominent blush crept its way up her cheeks. She turned to hide it and made herself toast to busy herself.

"So, who are you going to go with Haru?" Tohru asked as she buttered the toast and took a seat at the table next to me.

"Oh, I have my sights set on someone." he said as he gazed out the window and into the sunlight.

If Kyo wanted to go with Naomi, he better get going and push aside his pride and ask her before Haru did. Haru wouldn't hesitate.

Naomi's POV

I reentered the house tired and out of breath from my half an hour run through the woods behind the Sohma house. I was panting so bad, I didn't think that I would ever catch my breath.

Once I had calmed down a bit, I entered the kitchen. No one had moved since I had left, but Tohru had added herself to the table. They were sitting in silence just staring out the windows.

I was getting a glass of water when, unknown to me, both Kyo and Haru got up and walked up behind me where Kyo smacked Haru back into his seat. I turned and found only Kyo. Haru was sitting in his chair more than a little angry.

"Hey Naomi," Kyo said casually as he leaned against the counter, his hands shoved in his pocket because he didn't know what else to do with them.

"Hi, Kyo," I nodded, a little uncomfortable. I knew Kyo wanted to ask me something, but I didn't know what. I took a sip of the water and waited for him to make his move.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Haru suddenly cut in. He stood and walked over to me and looked deep into my eyes, mesmerizing me.

"Sure, I'd love too," I agreed nodding my head, not wanting to look away from those gorgeous almost black eyes.

"Great, I'll pick you up here at 7:00," he broke eye contact first and left.

It took a minute before it had all sunk in. Haru had asked me out? ME? Haru had asked me out! It was unbelievable. This would be my first date. I had never had a chance to go out with any guys because my brother Rei was always so controlling and wouldn't let me date until I was eighteen.

I wanted to jump for joy like a ten year old kid, but I restrained myself so that I wouldn't look like a fool in front of the others. I turned and dumped the rest of the water down the drain and turned back to Kyo, "What were you going to ask me, Kyo?"

"Nothing," he muttered as he stalked out of the room anger ablaze in his eyes as it always was. Was the guy ever happy?

I shook my head and raced up to my room and flopped onto my bed and hugged my pillow. I had a date! I just couldn't believe it. I had had a lot of guy friends, but none were quite like Haru. None were the bad boy type. It was surreal. Haru was a great guy, so I knew Rei would be proud of me. I'd call him later and tell him about it.

Sighing, I walked to my window and opened it. The sun shone brightly and the clouds floated by with ease, not a care in the world, which was exactly how I felt at that moment.

Wanting a closer look, I climbed onto the roof and laid on my back, watching the clouds drift by. Putting my hands behind my head, I closed my eyes, just letting the sun's heat wash over me.

Rei, I missed him so much. I just wanted to talk to him in person. I had always told him everything. Now, I had no one. I felt like I was all alone, like I had no one but myself.

Did I only like Haru because he would fill that empty void? Was he replacing Rei? Was I that lonely and desperate?

Kyo's POV

I was about to climb onto the roof, my secret spot when I heard a noise. Who else would be up here? The rat wouldn't climb up here, and neither would Tohru, not if I wasn't up here in the first place? Naomi, maybe?

I peered over the edge and saw Naomi, her back facing me. I could tell she was crying softly into her knees by the way her back shuttered. Why did I always seem to catch her when she was crying?

Should I go talk to her or give her her space? She had seemed do happy when she left the kitchen. What had changed so fast?

I decided to leave her alone and made my way back to my room. Please review, and I hoped you liked this chapter.


	7. The Dance Starts

Sorry it's been so long since I updated. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!

**Chapter 7 The Dance Starts**

Naomi's POV

I awoke Saturday morning to the feeling of the sun's gentle light rays falling on my face, feeling refreshed and renewed. Kicking back the covers, I cheerfully rubbed my eyes and got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror, it dawned on me tonight was the night of the dance. It had come so quickly. I stopped brushing my hair mid stride; I was going to the dance with Haru Sohma. I suppressed my squeal of delight as I finished doing my hair.

Upon entering my room, I went to my closet and fingered the dress I had bought only two days ago. It was absolutely gorgeous, and I couldn't wait to put it on for Haru. He would truly appreciate it.

Saturday night came quickly, and Tohru found myself putting on my make-up when she entered my room, already fully dressed, to show off what she had bought the day we had gone shopping together.

She twirled as I gave her a once over. She wore a long blue, sleeveless dress that had a black sash around her waist and poofed out at her hips. She had pulled half of her brown hair back and curled it. Her make-up was done just right, not to heavy, but noticeable. She was simply gorgeous. I just didn't know how else to describe her. Yuki was in for a long night, not being able to hold her or anything. I felt bad for the poor guy.

"Oh, Tohru. It's beautiful! Yuki won't know what hit him!" I exclaimed, smiling happily for her. It was genuine happiness. Here was one of my best friends in the whole world. Before I met the Sohma's, I didn't think I would ever find any friends, but they were great people, great friends.

"You'd better hurry. Haru will be here in about fifteen minutes," she told me, noticing that the only thing I had done was my makeup. But, it wouldn't take me long to slip into my dress and do my hair- I knew exactly what I was doing.

I nodded, "I'll be ready," I assured her as she left shutting the door behind her. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. A boyfriend, a serious relationship. I could do this. Sure, I had had many boyfriends before, but none like Haru. None serious; I guess, I was just waiting for the right guy, and Haru was it.

I was just checking myself in my mirror when Tohru entered to bring me downstairs. "Oh, Naomi!" she stopped short and stared at me, a huge smile splayed on her lips, one that hardly ever left her face. "Haru will eat his heart out. You're so beautiful. I can hardly tell it's you- not saying that you aren't beautiful everyday! I just meant-" she started babbling in embarrassment.

I held up a hand and tried to keep back the laughter that was bubbling in my throat, just dying to come out. "Tohru, it's okay, I understand." Smiling to show I was joking with her, I shook my head.

"Twirl for me!" Tohru indicated with her finger for me to turn in a circle, so I did.

I was wearing a long, silver dress that wasn't as poofy as Tohru's. The top was strapless, and had a low cut in the back, but criss-crossed down my back. It showed off all my curves perfectly. My hair was done up and was too difficult to explain. My make-up was done just right. I had also put it some diamond earrings and a matching necklace.

We walked towards the stairs together. Taking a deep breath, Tohru descended first, a nervous smiled plastered on her face, as usual. I could hear Yuki complimenting her. I smiled

I let out a breath, and praying that I wouldn't trip and fall, I went down. Tohru and Yuki were near the door watching, Kyo was standing in the doorway of the living room with his date (Kagura, I think Kyo said- she was wearing a long green cocktail dress that looked very nice on her) clinging to him as if her life depended on it, Shigure rushing about taking a zillion pictures, and Haru was standing at the foot of the stairs in a black tux (as was Yuki and Kyo).

He reached his hand out to take my own and, like a gentleman, leaned down to kiss my fingers. "You look beautiful," he told me as he smiled, staring into my eyes. I felt as though I couldn't look away. I just wanted to stay in that moment with Haru looking at me that way, like he could eat me up.

I smiled, breaking the trance, "You clean up nice yourself."

"Shall we?" he asked taking me towards the door with his arm through mine as Shigure clicked away like the paparazzi. I smiled into the camera for Shigure.

Stepping out the door, I saw a limo sitting in our driveway. I let out a gasp of delight. "A limo?!" Haru smiled, glad that I liked it and ushered me inside.

Ten minutes later, we stepped out of the limo and walked into the school together as a group. We were probably the best looking couples in the school.

Once inside, we immediately spread out and started dancing to the quick paced song, which soon transitioned nicely into the first slow song of the night. The DJ was very good, and I was glad our school could afford him.

I wrapped my arms around Haru's neck, and he placed his hands around my waist. I rested my cheek on his shoulder and watched the others. Yuki and Tohru were as close as they could be without Yuki transforming. Kyo looked like he was ready to die with Kagura hanging all over him. I smiled at the sight. Let him suffer a little, I thought chuckling to myself.

The night continued to be fun, and we danced the hours away. All six of us were right next to each other when Yuki said, "Switch!" Yuki took Kagura, and Haru took Tohru, leaving me with Kyo.

Suddenly the song changed to _Every Time We Touch_. Kyo put his hands just above my waist awkwardly as I debated about putting my arms around his neck or not. I noticed everyone else was, so I did too.

It was the most awkward time of my whole entire sixteen years. Here we were, two sworn enemies, dancing together to _Every Time We Touch_, which blended into the next slow song, but no one switched.

I sighed and tried to make small talk, not knowing what else to do, "So, uh, are you having a good time?" I asked.

He shrugged, "When Kagura isn't strangling me to death."

I laughed lightly. "Is she always like that?"

"Since we were kids," he nodded.

We fell into a silence, though not awkward. I just watched Kyo as he looked around the dance floor, trying not to be obvious that he was watching me out of the corner of his eye.

I smiled. "This isn't so bad." I finally said.

He turned and stared into my eyes. "You thought it would be?" he asked puzzled.

"Well, we've never gotten along real well, have we?" I reminded him.

"True," he smiled, the smile reaching his eyes. "But, we'll just have to work on that, won't we?"

I grinned. "Sure."

"Can I have this dance?" Yuki asked cutting in, and we switched again. I hadn't even realized another song had started again.

Kyo wasn't as bad as I had thought. We could actually get along when we tried. Who knew?

Please review. Sorry it took me so long to update. The next one will be longer, I promise. Review!


	8. Caught in Act

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review so that I know I'm doing what you all like! I'm trying to spice things up a bit. I have the rest of the chapters mapped out, and I think you all will like where it's going. If you have any suggestions, comments, or questions, make them known- It would help me make it more reader friendly.

Chapter 8 Caught in Act

Naomi's POV

I awoke the next morning, or afternoon to be more correct, still tired from the late night partying after the dance. There had been a breakfast at one of our classmate's house after the dance was over, and then six of us had gone back to the house. Yuki and Tohru had wanted to watch some movies, and Kyo had to walk Kagura home. Haru and I walked the movies with Tohru and Yuki- well, we only saw bits and pieces… I was otherwise distracted.

We had fallen asleep together on the couch, and Tohru and Yuki had fallen asleep with their heads together as they leaned back on the table in front of the couch. When I awoke, Haru's warm body was no longer pressed up against mine, and I suddenly was a little panic-stricken. Why had he left? Was I that bad a kisser? But, as I calmed myself down and looked around, I found a note next to where my head had laid. It read:

_To My Love Naomi,_

_I had so much fun last night. I'm glad you went with me._

_I had some errands to run today, and I didn't want to wake _

_You. I'll catch you later._

_Haru_

I smiled upon reading the 'To My Love Naomi.' It warmed my heart and made my stomach flutter in a way that only Haru could make me feel. I hadn't been this happy in a long time, and I missed this feeling.

Glancing at the clock, I noticed I had a half an hour until I had to leave for work. Leaping off the couch, I was careful not to wake Tohru or Yuki, who were sleeping soundly. I doubted that an earthquake could wake them while they were in their blissful state next to each other.

Running upstairs, I showered, changed. I slipped out the front door without waking anyone. I was extremely proud that I had stayed quiet enough.

No one knew where I worked, and I hoped to keep it that way. I didn't want to give them ammunition to fire at me, that I worked at a bar where more often than not, some drunken bastards attacked me. Not that I thought they would joke about it, I just didn't want them to try to talk me into quitting or giving me money.

I arrived early, as usual, and started getting the bar set up. I wasn't old enough to sell drinks, so all I had to do was wipe the counter, give people food, or hand out water. Not too difficult, except I was the only woman who worked there, so things could get a little rowdy.

Around nine, when the heavy drinkers were already too drunk to remember anything they would do tonight the next morning, I was leaning down to pick up trash off the floor that people so _politely_ left when someone grabbed my butt.

Surprised and angered, I turned ready to face the drunk who thought he could take advantage of me. I was startled to see this really tall, muscular, big guy standing way too close for comfort. There weren't many big guys that came in, they went down to the bars around the corner.

"Excuse me," I said softly, hoping my fear wasn't evident in my voice and went behind the counter, pushing passed him.

I threw the trash away and reached for an empty glass across the counter when the guy grabbed my wrist, his fingers overlapped since his hand was so huge. He lifted me up and pulled me over the counter and onto his lap. Fear rippled through my entire body as I waited for him to make a move, hoping he would let me be, but I knew in the back of my mind he was about to do no such thing.

I struggled against his iron grip, hoping to break free. I didn't want to scream and draw attention to myself. This goons buddies might come and help him. But where was the bar owner- Mac? He surely had a bat he could use to fend them off. I didn't know self defense. I remembered the movie _Miss Congeniality_- the one with Sandra Bullock, and remembered what she had said about self defense. SING! I elbowed the guy in his solar plexes, stepped on his foot, punched him in the nose, and kicked him in the groin.

This guy was so big and tough, it didn't seem to do anything but anger him. He had let go of me, and I took the opportunity to run, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up and slung me over his shoulders like I was a sack of potatoes and weighed much less than that.

I struggled to free myself, but nothing seemed to faze this guy. He was headed out the back door, the one that led to the alley. Glancing up for something to use, I locked gazes with the last person I had expected. Haru was staring in from the windows, shock, anger, and worry evident on his face. I saw him try to slip into the bar via the front door before the guy carried me outside and shoved me against the wall, kissing my neck and face. I could smell the strong scent of alcohol on him and knew he had had a few too many to drink.

Haru wasn't going to make it out before this guy finished me off. People were carded before they could come in, and Haru was definitely not twenty one. Despair took me as I tried to scream for help, but nothing would come. My throat was too dry, and I was so scared that I doubted my voice would have been loud enough to carry over us.

The guy was groping me now more forceful than was necessary that it hurt, and I feared bruises were going to show in the morning. He forced his mouth on mine and tried to pry my lips apart with his tongue. I tried to turn my head, to get my mouth as far away from his as possible. That just made him angry, and he slammed me against the wall again.

"HEY!" I heard a voice yell, one I recognized. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND!" It was Haru, and it sounded like he was about to explode. His dark eyes pierced through the night, his nose flared, and his mouth was set in a grim line. He rushed down the alley to my rescue.

Haru kicked the guy in the face and started fighting the guy away from me. Haru spun kicked him, and the guy ran back down the alley out of sight, yelling like a madman. Haru turned to me, his eyes softening as he pulled me into him, stroking my hair, kissing the top of my head. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing and falling onto his shirt. He just tightened his hold on me and murmured reassuring words to me.

Once I was settled down enough, he led me down the alley and onto the front street. Telling me he would be right back, he disappeared back inside the bar, pushing passed the card checker. He returned minutes later, smug. He led me back to the house. I barely registered that no one would be home. Shigure would be at the main house, Tohru at work, Yuki at some student counsel thing that ran late tonight, and Kyo was hardly ever home.

Both of us were silent the whole way to the house, and once we were inside, he led me to the couch and sat me down. He sat on the table in front of me and leaned in close to me, his expression serious.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked examining my arms with his hands and eyes. He lifted my shirt to take a look at my torso. My chest was what was in the most pain, but there were bruises forming just above my stomach and on my chest. Haru gasped at the sight, and I could see in his eyes that he wanted to lash out, go find the creep, and slaughter him.

"It looks worse than it feels," I assured him as I pulled my shirt back down self conscious.

Haru looked as if his anger might get the best of him, but he settled down and looked at me, his gaze caring and worried. He took my hands in his. "Why didn't you tell me where you worked? Why do you even work there in the first place? There are other decent places to work."

I looked down ashamed. "After my parents died, I sort of went into this rebellious stage that took me a really long time to come out of. I didn't want to work in a place where the atmosphere was all happy and cheerful, it just reminded me that there was no reason for me to be happy. I tried to quit, but the owner is short on help, so he raised my wages, ones I couldn't refuse. He is usually there to break it up before things like this happens."

Haru lifted my chin with his thumb, "You mean this sort of thing happened before?"

I averted my eyes, more ashamed than ever. "Look, my past isn't pretty, and I'm not that person anymore. I'm ashamed of what I used to be. I'll understand if you can't look at me the same."

"There is nothing that you could say that would change the way I feel about you," he assured me.

I took a deep breath before continuing, "I was thirteen when I started working there, I had friends in high places. I was in a gang back then, and people respected me. Plus I was tall and looked much older than I was. A bunch of the drunks would get a little physical and take advantage of me, but Mac usually stopped it before things got out of hand. But, once, when he took the night off and put his son in his place, some random guy grabbed me and took me back to his place where he raped me. I'd had sex with a lot of these guys before, but I hadn't wanted to do it. I tried to sue him, but it was his word against mine. That was when I changed. I didn't want to be that person anymore. I kept the job, though and made Mac never take the night off again, and if he did so did I."

Haru didn't say anything for a long time, and I didn't probe him. I let everything sink in. His head was bowed down so that I couldn't see his facial expression. What was he thinking? Feeling? Finally, "I don't think any less of you. I admire you. I admire your change of heart, your ability to deal with the situation and move on. You are a stronger person than you give yourself credit for. The only thing that has changed is that my love for you has increased a thousand times."

He leaned in a kissed me passionately, as if he could take away all the bad things that had every happened to me. I surprised at first that he would kiss me after all that had happened tonight, but I was very glad he did. I melted into him.

"Did that make you feel any better?" he asked with a smile displayed on his face.

I smiled. "Loads. I just want to put what happened tonight behind us. Can we forget it ever happened?"

"Whatever you want. You don't even have to go back. We'll find you a new job somewhere where the pay is good," Haru told me. I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," I leaned in for another kiss. "I don't deserve you."

"I think it's the other way around." He leaned in and kissed me back, and I forgot everything, everything but him.

Kyo's POV

I entered the house at a little after ten; I had been out training a little longer than I would have liked, but the training would do me good. Stepping into the kitchen, I grabbed a glass of water and headed into the living room. The rat and Tohru would be home soon, I noted wondering where Naomi was. Still at work? She was usually home by now.

As I entered the living room, I found Haru and Naomi in a total make out session. Haru's hands gently caressing her body- under and above her shirt, and she was running her hands through his hair and down his back.

Anger clouded my heart for reasons unknown to me. I wasn't any of my business and I knew I shouldn't be reacting this way. Why should I even care what they did? As I tried to settle myself down unsuccessfully, I unintentionally squeezed the glass so hard that it shattered in my hand.

Naomi and Haru broke apart quickly and sat up. Naomi straightened out her shirt and ran her fingers through her tangled hair. Haru looked smug, and he didn't seem to mind that I had happened upon them.

It made me sick, physically sick to my stomach to see them together. "Don't mind me. I was just passing through." I picked up the glass and headed outside in long strides, eager to get away from the scene I had stumbled upon.

Why was I so angry? It wasn't like I was dating Naomi; I shouldn't care. What she did was her own business. Why, then, did I feel this way? Why was I torn up on the inside? What was it?

I hope you liked it. Please review!


	9. Trapped With Who?

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review so that I know I'm doing what you all like! . If you have any suggestions, comments, or questions, make them known- It would help me make it more reader friendly.

Chapter 9 Trapped With Who?

Naomi's POV

"So, what do you want to do this weekend?" Haru asked as he leaned in for another kiss. We were standing at my doorway; Haru was just leaving.

"Didn't I tell you? I joined the school play. I have practice, and then I have to work. Maybe after school sometime?" I suggested. I was part of the crew of the school play, and I loved it- even more so than I loved my job as a librarian at the local library for kids. I was in charge of story hour. And, I owed it all to Haru.

"Sure, I'll call you or talk to you during school," he nodded, understanding that I had a full load on my shoulders. He pecked me on the lips one last time before leaving. I waved after him, and he waved over his shoulder without turning around; he knew me so well.

Haru was my first real boyfriend. He was actually a lot of firsts for me. My first passionate, really cared about me type of kiss. The first person who seemed to understand my past and didn't judge me about it. He was the first person to really, truly, honestly love me, and he was the first person I let my heart go to since my parents' death.

Sometimes I thought Haru knew me better than I knew myself. He knew what to do when I was angry, sad, depressed, or happy. He knew how to take care of me. He just knew so much about me that it would seem that we had known each other our wholes lives instead of a weeks.

Smiling as I closed the door, I ran up to my room, grabbed my bag, and was about to leave for practice when Kyo called after me to wait. I stopped at the door and turned and waited for him.

He rushed down the stairs and flew out the door in front of me. "I'm a crew member too," he explained as I was wondering to myself where he was off to and why he wanted me to wait for him. We hadn't really been speaking since he caught my and Haru's make-out session.

I raised my eyebrows, my eyes went wide with shock; skeptical. Kyo didn't seem like the kind of person who would help out at the school play; maybe the guy who crashed it.

"Tohru said that I needed to do something, You know, channel my anger in a creative outlet, or some nonsense like that. I only help out when needed. Usually, I just play cards other people who aren't doing anything," he admitted grudgingly, shrugging his shoulders.

I chuckled at the thought of Tohru trying to get Kyo to 'find a creative outlet.' It was quite entertaining.

"What's so funny?" he asked defensively, ready to argue with whatever I said. It was weird how he just automatically assumed it was going to be something bad. Was his past as hard as mine was?

"Tohru has you wrapped around her finger," I shrugged nonchalantly. It was as plain as the nose on his face, as my father had said.

"What are you getting at?" his eyes narrowed at me and his nose flared out, almost in the same manner as Haru's.

"Are you stupid? All I'm saying is that I know you have a secret crush on her," I grinned, shaking my head at his obvious stupidity.

Kyo's POV

"Are you crazy?" I yelled at her, frowning in frustration. Where had she come up with that load of crap? I wanted to bang my head against a wall and yell _No, dummy, I have a secret crush on you!_ But, I knew if I did, I would only scare her away.

I had joined the crew of the play when I learned she was doing it. Sure, Tohru may have suggested my going out, but she definitely wasn't the reason why. I figured my being on the crew would be a great way to spend time with Naomi when her and Haru weren't lip-locked. My plan? To win Naomi over. But, how she came to the conclusion that I liked Tohru was beyond me.

"But, you're out of luck," Naomi broke my thoughts. "She's Yuki's. And, if you try to come between them, I will have to kill you." she smiled to let me know that she was teasing.

"I don't like Tohru like that," I shook my head. "That's just too weird to think about. You need to get your facts straight before you start firing your mouth off."

"Well, excuse me for speculating! Not like you have any room to talk My. Angry-All-the-Time! You are so hard to have a decent conversation with!" with that, she stormed off, leaving to trail behind her.

I wanted to yell back, but I suddenly found myself staring at her miniskirt, which showed off her long, lean, muscular legs. The spaghetti strap shirt only showed off the muscles in her arms, which was a big turn on for me. I even loved her red and black hair that matched her fiery personality so well. She was just so dang hot!

Naomi's POV

I was fuming from Kyo's and my argument when we arrived at the school. Ugh! We could never have a decent conversation without one of us going off on the other. We were just too much alike, our tempers anyway. I would love to at least be friends with him; I hated always being angry, but it didn't look like that was what he wanted.

I pushed him out of my mind, shoving him into the farthest depths of the abyss of my mind, as I entered the gym, where we were practicing today, leaving Kyo so I could start my job. I was in charge of making sure everything was being done properly and helping at where I was needed.

The first half an hour went by smoothly. The practice was going well, and I kept myself too busy to think about Kyo. But, then of course, someone always has to ruin it.

"Can you go get me some scissors and glue?" the props designer asked me since his assistant was busy at the moment, and I was the only one available.

"Uh, sure. Be back in a flash," I nodded as I headed to the storage closet in the back. I searched through every shelf and every drawer, but there were no scissors or glue. They must be occupied at the moment.

I decided to head to the school's supply room, the one the teachers used. The door was open, and I nearly bumped into Kyo, but I caught myself and spun around him. He was rummaging around for something and didn't seem to notice me until he heard the creak of the door as I began to shut it.

"Don't close the door all the-" he said frantically, but I cut him off when I shut the door.

Kyo sighed. "Well, it's locked. We're stuck n here until someone comes and gets us."

"What?!" I asked hysterically as I tried the knob for myself. Groaning in defeat, I slid to the floor. How long would we be trapped in here? A few hours? Until school on Monday?

We sat in silence- a very awkward silence. My mind started wandering since there was nothing to distract me. Why was he so defensive? Why was he always angry? Even now, I realized he looked angry.

This felt wrong somehow, like, I was cheating on Haru by being here. I knew I would never do anything to hurt Haru intentionally, but I couldn't help the feeling that came over me.

"This feels like the game 7 Minutes in Heaven," Kyo commented, breaking the silence only to add to the awkwardness.

"You know how to play that game?" I asked surprised, then realized how I must have sounded. "I mean, you don't seem like the type of person that would is all."

"Ya, I've played before. It's really a common game," he shrugged as if it was no big deal.

I accepted his answer, and we fell silent again. I sighed. All I wanted was for someone to find us. Would Haru come looking for me? Probably.

"So, have you ever played before?" Kyo asked suddenly; he kept his gaze forward on the shelves.

I frowned, "Played what?"

"Seven Minutes in Heaven."

"Oh. Yes, I have."

"Want to play it now?" he asked nervously. He fidgeted with the buttons at the bottom of his shirt.

I frowned. "But, we would always get each other." I felt really stupid, but he wasn't making a lot of sense. Unless…

"That's kind of the point," he looked directly into my eyes. I could only gaze back.

I hope you liked it. Please review!


	10. Kyo Did What!

Please review. Sorry it took so long to update. Please review! Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 10 Kyo did What?**

Naomi's POV

Okay, Kyo was officially freaking me out. We were trapped in a supply room of the school where no one would look for us since we weren't even supposed to be in there (It's a teacher's supply room), and Kyo was asking me to play seven minutes in heaven with him, knowing full well that I had a boyfriend- his cousin no less.

Worst of all, I almost wanted to. As he was gazing into my eyes, I didn't have any conscious thought telling me how wrong this was. I was attracted to Kyo for reasons unknown to anyone.

All I could think about was how his lips would feel against mine.

Kyo's POV

I gauged Naomi's reaction. Her face was contorted in confusion. She knew she should say no, but she wanted to say yes. That meant she wasn't totally sure of her feelings for Haru.

It told me I had a shot of winning her over. But, then I started thinking. What if I kissed her and she slapped me away? What would happen to my chances then? They would go down the toilet like a dead fish.

Would she tell Haru? Haru would, no doubt, try and break my head off of my body if he found out. Black Haru would likely surface, and I wasn't sure if I could take him then.

But, I had to try; if not for the moment. I would risk it and take my chances. It was completely worth it. Love, as Tohru said, was something worth losing everything for. Tohru had found it with rat boy, and I thought it was my turn. I deserved it.

I leaned over and took her head in my hands and drew her lips to mine. I started off gentle and slow and tantalizing, but when she open and succumbed to me, I responded and put all of my feelings: desperation, anxiety, need, and passion into the kiss, hoping to make her understand my position.

She started to respond, but it was like a switch clicked and she pulled away.

"Kyo, I can't do this," She said shakily as she stood up and walked to the farthest corner of the room to distance herself from me.

"I know you liked it. You can't deny that," I told her defensively.

"I don't know. I did and I didn't. We were caught up in the heat of the moment," she waved her hands around as she did when she was nervous.

I stood up and walked in front of her. "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't be together?"

She hesitated. "All we have is heat, lust. No love. You don't really love me, you just can't stand losing to Haru. Everything is a game to you, but I'm not some prize you can put in a bid for."

Her words stung. I took a step back from her.

"We always fight. We are total opposites."

"Opposites attract," I persisted.

"Sexually, maybe, but that's it. We just can't make this work."

"You can't say can't if you've never tried," I was back in front of her, close enough to feel the head radiating from her skin. I wasn't about to let this go.

I leaned in and kissed her hard, my anger evident in the kiss, yet the love and passion was obvious.

Just then, the door opened. Naomi pushed me away and refused to look at the intruder. Naomi's face was scarlet red.

"About time someone let us out," I said gruffly, trying to act nonchalantly about the matter.

The girl who had opened the door had a stunned look on her face, her mouth was opened slightly in aghast. She must have recognized Naomi, and knew she was cheating on Haru.

"Do you need something?" I asked angrily.

"S-scissors," she stuttered, her voice squeaked.

I handed her the scissors Naomi had left on the counter, the ones she had came in to get. The girl grabbed the scissors and dashed off, probably to go spread the word. I held the door open for Naomi.

She brushed by and kept walking down the hall without a backwards glance. Her perfume lingered around my head; it was so intoxicating.

I sighed. Would things ever be the same between us?

Naomi's POV

I skipped out of practice and went straight home and up to my room without talking to the others even though they tried to talk to me. I just said I had a headache and raced up the stairs.

I headed to the roof and gazed out at the setting sun. Why was my life so complicated? I loved Haru, I really did, but why then, did I feel attracted to Kyo? Why would God make me this confused where someone would get heard either way I chose?

I should I be honest and tell Haru what happened? Or should I put it in the past and move on with life like it never happened? What was the right thing to do?

It was times like this that I had wished for a close friend to discuss this with. But, I didn't feel comfortable talking to anyone, even my brother Rei.

"Would you like some company?" Yuki asked as he climbed up the side of the house and took a seat next to me.

"Do I get a choice?" I teased, forcing a smile.

"No," he shook his head, smiling slightly. Then he was serious, "What happened today?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I looked away, afraid that if I looked at him, Yuki would see my betrayal to Haru.

"I figure it's got to be either Kyo or Haru. Which one is it and what did they do?" Yuki said. Wow, nothing gets by him.

I sighed heavily. "You aren't going to leave until I talk to you are you?"

He shook his head.

"If I talk, you have to promise to put aside your hatred for your cousins and be open minded. I want an honest opinion," I caved, knowing Yuki was probably the only person I could talk to.

He held up his right hand. "I promise."

Taking a deep breath, I started from the beginning, telling him everything.

Please review so that I know you all like or dislike it.


End file.
